Crazy Dave
'' Why? BECAUSE I'M CRAAAAAAAZY!'' — Crazy Dave's trademark phrase. Crazy Dave is one of the major characters in the game. He wears a saucepan on his head, presumably to protect his brains from being eaten, but maybe just because he's crazy. During Adventure Mode, Crazy Dave serves as a sort of narrator, introducing the player to certain levels and explaining some of the Mini-games and Bonus Levels. He is later abducted by a Bungee Zombie on level 5-10 right before he can tell the player Dr. Zomboss' weakness. He also has a shop called Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies that he runs from the back of his car, once the player finds his car keys. He sells several plant upgrades, extra defenses, and Zen Garden items When re-playing Adventure Mode, Crazy Dave will randomly pick 3 of the player's plants for each level, which can't be switched out, but quitting and reloading the game makes him choose three different ones. Crazy Dave will buy a Magic Taco, found only on level 4-4 of the first play-through of Adventure Mode, for $1000. He will also reward the player with two Marigolds of random colors when the Zen Garden is unlocked. Pop-culture Reference Crazy Dave is probably based on a series of commercials in the 70's and 80's for a consumer electronics company (1) in the northeastern United States. Jerry Carroll, a popular radio disc jockey, played the frenetic host with the memorable slogan, "Crazy Eddie, his prices are IN-SA-A-A-A-A-ANE!". It should be noted that Jerry did not actually play Crazy Eddie, but always referred to him in the third person view Trivia *Crazy Dave is the only living human in the game besides the player. *Crazy Dave is based on real-life game designer and former Popcap employee David Rohrl. The sandaled feet, scruffy facial features, and even the car cluttered with board games are all nods to Rohrl's own peculiarities. Rohrl still frequents Popcap parties with a pot on his head. He's acknowledged as a "Special Thanks" in the PvZ credits. *In the credits song Zombies on Your Lawn Crazy Dave is seen being held upside-down by a Bungee Zombie (probably the same one as in 5-10), but his pot does not fall off his head. **There are only three times the saucepan is ever seen off his head in the entire game. The first is when he says "BECAUSE I'M CRAAAAAAAZY!" while introducing Level 1-5, and the second is after buying the Magic Taco in Level 4-4. Both times, his saucepan flies up in the air, does a flip, and falls back on his head. The only other time the saucepan is off his head is when he is kidnapped by the Bungee Zombie before battling Dr. Zomboss, when his pot is seen tumbling to the ground. **In the iPad versions, his hat comes off each time he gets bacon . *If you hang around long enough in his shop without doing anything, he might say random things, such as: "I eat food off the floor!". *In the last level, before he gets abducted by the Bungee Zombie, while trying to recall Dr. Zomboss' weakness he mentions the Konami Code (up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right), but he quickly realizes it is the wrong thing and moves on. *The code, (up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A, alternate version of the Konami code) if entered in Insaniquarium, it can unlock The Sandbox Mode. If the code is entered in-game, a popping sound is heard. *An easter egg in Valve's Left 4 Dead 2 in The Passing can be found in the Underground level. It contains grafitti that says "Looking for an M60? Come see me. - Crazy Dave". This is a reference to the M60 machine gun in Left 4 Dead 2. *Crazy Dave's Pot is available as a Hat for your avatar in the Xbox Live Marketplace. It costs 160 Microsoft Points. His shoes are also available for the same price. *Crazy Dave is said to put lawn ornaments on your lawn in the Xbox Live Arcade version, although he is never seen actually doing it the ornaments somehow get there. *According to himself, Crazy Dave used to be known as the "Fog Man" because he jumps out of the fog and scares people. *Crazy Dave used to have a friend named Harvey Flaxcaster. *Crazy Dave's left eye is much larger than his right eye. *There is a glitch in the DS version that when Adventure Mode starts the second time, Crazy Dave's three random seeds are never actually random, and will remain the same per individual level regardless of how many times the DS system is restarted. **This may be due to the fact that Pop Cap found it easier to do while programming the game. *Crazy Dave appears on the achievement, "Second Life". *On the DS version, Crazy Dave will be seen on the top screen every time he talks. *It is unknown where Crazy Dave lives, as the only house seen belongs to the player. **It is possible he lives out his car, however it seems to be locked until you get his car key after winning 3-4. **It is also possible that he lives in a trailer as seen when you are selecting seeds during daytime on the Xbox Live Arcade version. *Crazy Dave is abducted by a Bungee Zombie at the the start of Level 5-10. Ironically, in Level 5-5, he stats that the Bungee Zombies are his least favorite of the zombies. Category:Shop